


Blaine

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's diary entry after meeting Blaine for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blaine  
> Characters: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Kurt's diary entry after meeting Blaine for the first time.  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic on LiveJournal where the prompt was Glee, Blaine/Kurt, the first entry in Kurt's journal after he first meets Blaine.  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

I met a gorgeous boy today. He's like a matinee idol or something and he held my hand. I don't think he meant anything by it but I can dream. I went to Dalton Academy and was supposed to be checking out our competition. He and his friends were so nice about my spying, guess I stood out there too. Blaine is gay and he's been bullied so I know that he gets what I'm going through. One smile and an understanding look from him and I spilled my secrets. It was so good to talk to another gay teen face to face. Even though Mercedes and my dad are great it's just different with Blaine. They get to go on with their lives but we're gay 24/7. I have online friends who are gay or bi and it helps talking to them but it's different to see someone's reaction. I knew he really understood where I was coming from. He's lucky that he's at Dalton now, they don't tolerate bullying at all. I should feel safe at school but I dread it and sometimes think that nothing will be done until it's too late. I'd rather be helped than memorialized.

Dalton has like the politest kids ever. If they'd spied on us Puck would have sent them home with bruises. Blaine bought me a latte, hardly a punishment. He's a great singer and they'll be tough competition for us. He wears a school uniform like the other boys but even in that he looks great. I think it's his smile or maybe his eyes, those gorgeous eyes. I almost melted when he sang Teenage Dream to me. I know it was a performance but part of it felt like it was meant just for me. I've had crushes before but I think I blushed from the things going through my head. Of course when he did take my hand before that it wasn't in a romantic way but most guys wouldn't do that to show you where somewhere is. They'd point the way or give directions.

I wonder if he likes me. For all I know he's got a boyfriend but he didn't mention one. Of course why would he tell me. I sort of hope he doesn't but that doesn't mean that anything could ever happen between us.

Making out with Brittany didn't count. With her I kept thinking how I should move, what way to respond and it was awkward. It would be so much better with someone I actually liked. I wonder if Blaine would be a good kisser. He seems so sure of himself, so much more together than I am. Yeah, he'd be good. I'd like to hold his hand again, maybe watching a DVD. He'd put his arm around me and when we looked at each other I'd know he was going to kiss me. I sound so pathetic but he's stunning. I wonder if he's thought of me or if I'm just an anecdote to the rest of The Warblers about New Directions being so worried that they sent a spy.

I really hope that he could like me back, that I'll see him again. I deserve love or at least some lust and if it were with him, that would be perfect. If I can't have that, then I'd at least like to be his friend. He might not have all the answers but it helps that we're in the same boat. I looked for him on Facebook and Twitter but I don't know his surname. There was a Blaine who might be him but his tweets don't mention school or singing and the picture is kind of dark so it's hard to tell. Even if I found him it would be a bit stalkery to add him, though we did exchange numbers so that's something. I'd love to know more about him because I like him so much. At least I'll see him at Sectionals, why can't they be sooner?


End file.
